


Shootout

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Drama, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Partnership, Police, Shooting Guns, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee and are outnumbered, but they’re determined to capture the criminals, whatever it takes.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 3





	Shootout

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Outnumbered’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

From Dee and Ryo’s point of view their situation wasn’t looking too good; they were outnumbered, and pinned down behind the meagre cover provided by a crumbling section of wall. Demolition sites weren’t the best places to get into a firefight with an armed gang, but it wasn’t as if they’d picked this spot. They’d been following a tip-off and the intel had turned out to be a little too good.

Two against six wasn’t good odds, especially since the gang had better vantage points than the two detectives did, not to mention bigger guns and more ammunition. If Ryo had been armed with his sniper rifle that might have evened things up a bit, but good as he was with a handgun, it lacked the range and stopping power he needed, and to make matters worse, he didn’t have a good line of fire.

“Backup’s on the way,” Dee said, returning his radio to its place on his belt. “We just have to hold ‘em off for another ten minutes or so. We can do that easy, right?”

Ryo wished he had his partner’s confidence. “What I don’t get is why they haven’t just made a break for it. They could be well away by now, it’s not like we’re blocking their escape. They must know we’ll have radioed for assistance, but they’re making no attempt to get away.”

“Maybe they’re not too bright.”

A thought struck Ryo, something he should have considered before.

“Or maybe some of them are trying to get around behind us and finish us off.” He twisted to look over his shoulder, scanning the piles of rubble behind them for any sign of movement, and knew he was right. Spotting a telltale glint of light on metal, he dropped, pulling Dee down with him, just in time as a bullet struck the wall close to where Dee’s head had been moments before.

Coming up on one knee, Ryo returned fire, saw a gun skitter down the side of a pile of rubble maybe thirty yards away as the shooter went down.

Keeping low, Dee scrambled to one side, putting some space between himself and his partner. No sense making things too easy for their opponents. He risked a quick glance around the end of the wall, snapping off a shot as one of the gang poked his head up, but he missed, the bullet striking the top of the wall and sending fragments of brick flying in all directions. Didn’t matter; if nothing else it made whoever was hiding there more inclined to keep their heads down.

Catching movement from the corner of his eye, Ryo threw himself to one side and fired again, catching a second gunman in the thigh and sending him sprawling, his gun falling from his hand as he screamed and clutched at his leg.

“Two down, four to go,” he murmured.

“Unless they’ve got reinforcements we don’t know about,” Dee pointed out.

“Even if they do, ours are almost here.” Ryo spared a quick glance at his partner, flashing a grin. Sirens were audible and getting steadily closer.

“About time,” Dee sighed. “I’m down to my last five bullets. You?”

“Got maybe half a clip.” Both men had been careful with their ammunition, but neither of them had been expecting a firefight. “Better make every shot count.”

“I would if those guys would be nice enough to stand up so I can shoot ‘em, but they’re bein’ unhelpful and keepin’ their heads down.”

Ryo chuckled. “Can’t imagine why.”

Dee shifted position, crawling to the other end of their bit of wall. “Watch our backs. Okay?”

“That’s what I’m doing.” Ryo kept his eyes moving from one potential hiding place to another, alert for the smallest hint of movement, at the same time keeping an eye on the two men he’d hit, although they didn’t look like they were in any shape to try anything else. Behind him, Dee briefly darted his head around the end of the wall, almost immediately pulling back into cover, then shifted into a crouch, took a deep breath and stood, firing twice in quick succession before dropping back down out of sight. From the yell that followed, at least one of his shots had hit his intended target.

“Gotcha! That’s three down and three to go, much better odds.”

Before another shot could be fired, four police cars, sirens still blaring, swept onto the demolition site, angling between Dee and Ryo’s wall and the more substantial one the gang were using as cover. Armed officers in bulletproof vests spilled out, most of them converging on the remaining gang members, yelling at them to drop their weapons and give themselves up. It didn’t take long for the two men still standing to comply.

Turned out they hadn’t attempted to escape because their car was out of gas, a bullet must have nicked the tank during their getaway from their original crime, resulting in a slow leak. On top of that, one of Dee’s earlier bullets appeared to have ricocheted off a wall and hit one of the gang in the side. He was alive, but not in good shape. The other one Dee had hit just before their backup arrived would probably live, the bullet having gone through his right shoulder.

“Thought you guys said ya needed backup,” a cheerful voice greeted Dee and Ryo as Ted came around the end of the wall. “Looks to me like you were managin’ just fine by yourselves; all you’ve left us is the moppin’ up.”

“We got lucky.” Ryo straightened up and dusted himself off. “Besides, we were running out of ammo, and we didn’t know how many were still standing.”

“Just the two.” Ted grinned. “Must’ve been some pretty fancy shootin’ on your part, damn glad we’re on the same side.” 

Several other cops went past them to check on the men Ryo had shot. The first was dead, Ryo having hit him in the neck, but the other had been more fortunate, the bullet going straight through his leg but missing the artery. 

Dee had suffered an injury like that once; it would hurt like a sonofabitch, and the guy would need surgery, but it was unlikely to prove fatal. At least some of the gang should live long enough to stand trial and have their asses thrown in jail.

“Not a bad day’s work,” he said, holstering his weapon. “Could’a done without bein’ shot at, but aside from that, chalk this one up as a successful bust.”

Ryo nodded. “Next time we get a tip-off though, maybe we should wear our vests and make sure we’ve got backup on standby before we go charging in. Might save time and ammunition.”

“Yeah, but it wouldn’t be nearly as much fun,” Dee said, nudging his partner with his shoulder. “Pittin’ our wits against a bunch of desperate criminals.”

“Wasn’t a fair contest,” Ted insisted. “I’d’ve bet on you guys over those losers any day. You should head back to the precinct; you’ll just about have time to book the survivors before the end of shift. Marty and I’ll ride along with the ones goin’ to hospital. Other two are past carin’ about whether or not they’ve got company; coroner’s on his way to get ‘em.”

“Thanks, Ted.” Dee slapped his old friend on the shoulder and with Ryo beside him, set off towards where they’d parked their car. Halfway there, out of earshot of the other cops, Dee nudged his lover again. “Buy ya a beer when we get off?”

Ryo pondered the suggestion and shook his head. “Another time, maybe. Today I think I’d rather just go straight to your place.” He glanced sidelong at Dee, blushing faintly. “If that’s okay with you.”

“Hell yeah; never gonna say no to that!” Dee winked. “Who needs beer anyway? Today just got a hundred percent better.”

The End


End file.
